fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Donkey Kong Country: Dynamic Doubles
Donkey Kong Country: Dynamic Doubles is a game set to release in late 2021. It is the sixth installment in the Donkey Kong Country series, and it features mostly old characters, as well as some new ones. The main feature of this game is that during the game, you can switch out characters mid-game. It also has a multiplayer mode where you can use teamwork to discover new areas. Plot The game takes place on Donkey Kong Island, in which Donkey Kong and all of their friends are celebrating Donkey Kong's 50th anniversary, in which the whole Donkey Kong crew is enjoying a nice Banana Cake. Suddenly without warning, K. Rool and his group of Kremlings launches cannonballs at Donkey Kong Island, and kidnaps all of the characters besides Donkey Kong and Dixie Kong. Donkey Kong must find his friends and discover K. Rool's evil plot. Also, many enemies are becoming possessed and many familiar faces are returning to do more evil! What could this mean? Playable Characters Donkey Kong: A somewhat heavy character, he can punch enemies as well as jump pretty high. Diddy Kong: The lightweight of the group. He can use his peanut popgun to shoot his enemies, as well as jump high in the air. Tiny Kong: A mediumweight kong that has style. She can shoot enemies with her limited supply of custom made "Coconut Grenades". She can also jump pretty high. Dixie Kong: Diddy Kong's girlfriend and a lightweight, she can use her hair as a propeller to reach high places, as well as shoot enemies with her own version of the Peanut Popgun. Funky Kong: A half monkey, half gorilla hybrid who can punch enemies or jump high in the air. He is slightly stronger than donkey kong, but cannot jump as high. Kiddy Kong: The baby of the group. He can throw bananas at his opponent to cause damage. He can also jump extremely high. Lanky Kong: The one with a funny face returns from DK64! He can stretch his arms to punch his opponents from far away, as well as jump high, and inflate like a balloon if he gets a Balloon Fruit. Candy Kong: Donkey Kong's rumored girlfriend. While she doesn't have much upper body strength, she does have a Banana Blaster which does major damage to enemies. As a means of balancing her, she cannot jump very high. Bluster: A Kong coming straight from the Donkey Kong Country Cartoon, he can punch enemies, as well as jump. He can also zap them with his magical powers he inherited. Eddie: A Kong coming from the cartoon as well, Eddie can smash enemies with his fists, shoot snowballs, and even throw huge balls of snow at his enemies. He can not jump high at all however. Chunky Kong: A huge kong who can easily destroy a major enemy with one punch. He can jump a medium height, as well as smash enemies with his huge fists. Cranky Kong: The final unlockable character, this wise old man was the original Donkey Kong and he isn't afraid to prove it. He can destroy his enemies with his cane and jump extremely high. Major Enemies Kremlings: K. Rool is back and his forces are extremely tough to beat. His army consists of Kritters, Klaptraps, Kopters, Klumps, and many more enemies. Possessed Animals: This game features many animals that have turned hostile for some strange reason. They will attack the Kongs any opportunity they get. Mechas: This game features many mechas that roam in factory levels. They are mostly extremely hard to beat. Manky Soldiers: A group of apes that betrayed the Kongs. They will chase you with swords and shoot barrels at you. Undead Enemies: Skeletons, Ghosts, you name it. They are the enemies that seek revenge on Donkey Kong. Worlds World 1 - Tree Trouble: This world features many possessed animals and a couple Kremlings. It is mainly a peaceful course to get you ready for your adventure. World 2 - Ambient Abyss: This world mainly takes place near or in the ocean. It is a peaceful course, but there are Kremling Ships roaming around, as well as some ghostly pirates. World 3 - Sleek Snow: This world takes place in a snowy taiga, with many ice themed enemies. It has few kremlings because they hate the cold, but it does have many possessed animals and a few mechas. World 4 - Toxic Swamp: This world takes place in a somewhat dead swamp, with many undead enemies and possessed animals. It also has a few kremlings roaming around. World 5 - Smashing Savanna: A savanna with many possessed animals and kremlings. It also is the first time you meet an animal buddy, who happens to be Rambi. World 6 - Ancient Ashlands: A somewhat volcanic area with lots of dead trees and skeletal enemies. It is also where you fight K. Rool. World 7 - Awful Aftermath: An evil place filled with the spirits of evil soldiers. This place was once a city where Kremlings lived, but it was destroyed in the Great Ape War. World 8 - K. Rool's Final Frontier: The final world where K. Rool rules over his loyal servants. It is a scary place, with many remaints from the Great Ape War still left over. It is indeed a horrible place. Bosses Category:Donkey Kong Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Donkey Kong (series) Category:Donkey Kong Country (series) Category:Nintendo Switch Games